The weekend
by Seagirl3
Summary: This is a smut fic about Marty and Merrill alone in the basement. M for lemon. You've been warned, please review!


It was late, late in the night or morning as it was for them. Marty and Merrill were the only two in the basement, the others had gone out for a couple days, Dr. Mordock had invited the two of them, but Merrill was not one to pass up a day alone, and Marty would not pass up another opportunity to land his lips on her's.

"First there was light and then there was Marty!" said the over-excited vampire as he walked over to Merrill's coffin room. He sat down on one of the comfortable chairs, the one across from where she was sitting. She had her nose buried in a book as always.

"You don't have to be so showy, it's only me here." she said not even looking up.

"Oh, but I like to put on a show, even if it is just for you." he said looking at his nails and back at her face. He took in her every feature, the way her long brown hair drooped this way and that, how her eyes shined brighter when she read something she liked and how delicately she would turn the page. He was so focused on her he almost didn't hear when she spoke.

"It feels like you only put on a show for me, sometimes." she said looking up and staring into his eyes. He then thanked his lucky stars that vampires couldn't blush, for if they could his would be a tomato right at this moment.

"Yeah, well... I bet you're happy. Whole basement to ourselves." Marty said standing up, "No Essey. No Karl. No Dr. Mordock. No..._ Drew._" he whispered the last name down her throat, so tempted to place his lips on it and just keep going down, but he resisted.

When Merrill heard the last name Drew, it sent a shiver down her spine, but not the good kind. No, it was a bad kind of shiver, she had loved Drew thought he was 'the one', but he wasn't. She got over him, moved on, was trying to find a new person to keep her time occupied.

"I know, it's a good thing. If only you weren't here too." she said and she stood up and stomped out of the room, book in hand. She knew what she said had hurt him and she regretted saying it, but she didn't really want that new person in her life to be Marty. She sat down at the large table in the middle of the room and continued to read her book. Marty walked in after her and sat down next to her.

"You think it's that easy to get rid of me?" Marty said and Merrill ignored him. "You know Merrill you can ignore me all you want, but I know a lot of ways to annoy you. For example..." Marty said moving closer to her ear, slowly using his fingertips to brush hair behind it. "I know you act all innocent and sweet, but you like it rough, real rough I can tell." he said his voice low. Merrill was getting turned on, but she didn't let anything he said phase her. She just kept her eyes on her book even though the words now were blurring as she got more and more turned on. "You wanna know what I think you're just a big old bottle of horniness, just waiting to blow. I'd be happy to help you through it..." Marty said grabbing her book and threw it across the room.

"He-" Merrill said but was cuttoff by Marty grabbing her waist and throwing her on top of the table. He grabbed her knees and spread them apart and thrust his lower body in between her legs. Merrill let out a squeak of pleasure and Marty buried his head into her neck and sucked on her vein. Merrill involuntarily reached her hands up and tangled them in his hair. Marty let out his fangs and bit into her neck let blood trickle out, it tasted sweet on his tongue. Amidst his blood-induced horniness he could hear her moan in pleasure at his biting. He bit her but he didn't suck any of the blood, he just licked it away and moved on to a new spot on the other side of her neck sucking the spot and scratching her skin with his teeth until he bit down again. Lapping up the blood that pooled out as Merrill squirmed and screaming in pleasure and a little pain. Marty moved down to her collarbone nipping and sucking. He then moved away from her neck with a moan of protest from Merrill. Marty gripped her hips and using his vampire speed pushed her against the wall roughly causing their hips to bump together and made both of them groan loudly. Merrill wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him even closer to her. She gripped the opening of his leather jacket and pulled it off of him. Marty's hands flew up to her blouse and began to unbutton it while she worked on his own shirt. Soon they had both discarded their shirts and were almost bare chests touching. Marty wanted actual skin to skin contact, so he unclasped her bra and pressed his chest to hers the contact making his pants even more uncomfortably tight. He pushed his pelvis hard into her clothed center and brought his hands to her breasts cupping and squeezing them. He pinched her nipples and massaged them with his his thumb. He fanged out and scraped down her neck to her collarbone making it drip blood as he moved away from her neck and down to her breasts. He sucked on her left nipple and nipped at it. Merrill could feel him growing hard against her inner thigh. She reached down, against her pleasure haze and undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slowly moved his zipper down. She gripped his pants and pulled them down and let them pool at his ankles as he still worked on her breasts. She reached inbetween their connected pelvises and reached under her panties and massaged her clit. Marty saw her do this in the corner of his eye and felt his brain cloud up and he lost it. He took his hands from her breasts and let his hands drift to his boxers and pull them off. He then moved her panties out of he way of her center and thrust inside her.

"Ugh!" Merrill screamed out as Marty let out a growl. He kept thrusting inside her over and over. She leaned her head down and bit into his shoulder drawing blood. He groaned as he kept thrusting inside her. She still rubbed her clit adding to her pleasure. She climaxed quickly bringing him with her. They collapsed in a heavily breathing heap against the wall.

"Well, that was... wow." Marty said.

"Yeah and we have a whole two more days all alone." Merrill said running her fingers along his bare chest. Marty grinned and picked her up and threw her onto the table.

They spent the whole two days having rough fun.


End file.
